Love -(LeviXReader)-
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: You're 28 and have no existing love life and you're hard on yourself foe it, All your friends are married or someone to call their own or their missing piece, yet you have no one till cupid decides to give you a birthday present.


We all always wonder when love will strike our way and how magical will be, I'm 27 and yet I haven't found a guy. Sure I've had some dates but none really ever worked out, I just sit and hope for the best amd go with the flow at work and in my life. All my friends have someone to call there own, to call them their lover or their missing piece yet mine is still bleak and empty. I really dont mind this state though I knew it'd happen, I'm unladylike, an ego killer and I strive for a good fight. Nothing about me is attrective except the way I look, my (h/l) (h/c) and my sparkiling (e/c) eyes. Luckily my parents had my sibling who he is already married and going to have a kid soon. Soon its going to be my 28th birthday, alone, single, unhappy and moody but hey at least I'm still alive.

I wake up to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock, I slash my hand down on the botton and look at the date placed on my calender (birthday), wow what an exciting day, my 28th has come to bring me sorrow. I sat up, my feet swaying the edge of my bed, I sighed and took my first steps of my 28th. I had to work so I got myself to look decent enough to feel professinal. I was a jounolist for this high rising company owned by Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe who already were married and had two fucking adorable kids. I leave my appartment and head down to my work, I always loved the walk because no one really ever walked at 5:30 in the morning, love it.

I make my way up to the large towering building and walk into the glass doors. already most of the cubicals were filled, like always being my job to go see if I need to interview anyway I made my way up to the top floor and to the couples office, I placed a simple knock on the door of the Smith's.

"Come in.", Hanji chirped.

I walked in there office ass stunning as ever, high walla, marble floors with great lituature in the massive book shelves they owned and the paintings, don't even get me started on their beauty. The couple sat at their sharing desk, their hands intertwined, such a cute thing.

"Good, just who we wanted. (Y/n), we need you to interview the man behind the Wings of Freedom presidental lead, Levi Ackerman.", Erwin said.

Levi Ackerman, a man running to rule our country, running for Prime MInister/President, he was about 34, young in age but man did he swoon the ladies. Right now Petra Ral was the girl on his right arm with thehuge diamond ring. Any girl wished to be her, even sometimes I did.

"The interview is at noon so get yourself prepared. We don't want our buisness getting a bad eport do we.", Erwin stated.

"Ya of couse I'll be prepared, I'm the best here. Count on me, plus I'm sure it'll be great.", I replied to them.

They nodded and I headed down to my cubical on the 12th floor (14 story building), I sat down in my seat and began to work hard on the questions I needed for this interview and it would be crazy if he won the election and I was able to interview him. I cheered in my head for myself which always helped with stressful things.

 **Hanji's P.O.V**

"I don't think she has been reading the news or watching it lately.", I said.

"No, I think not honey. Our good friend Levi is single and asked to bring the prettiest girl, inside and out to interview him.", Erwin cooed.

I laughed at him and noded in excitment for the report we'd be getting back.

 **12:00 Reader P.O.V**

I arrived on time, I was up by the gate and was let in, I drove up the the mansion doors and parked my car on the side, the house was so pretty, I couldn't imagine how lucky it must be to live here. The door opened up before I could even knock and out came men carrying boxes and things that seemed to be a womans, then trailing behind them was Petra Ral, her diamond ring was no longer placed on her hand. My eyes widened, how could I have noe know, half of my questions are about their relationship. _I'm doomed_ , I thought.

I walked in the mansion and was lead by the butler up to this room and what seemed to be an ofiice space, I sat down on the chair in front of the desk and waited for the arrival for Levi and while I waited I came up with random wuestions that I've used on previous date even though this isn't a date and no one cares about his favotite colour, animal or food I could still ask them. Not long after my panic mode he strolled in and sat right in front of me, giving a clear view on how hot he was. His ebony hair which was cut so perfect, his steel blue eyes were dark but yet light at the same time, his chissled jaw and the way his suit clinged to his skin. I might as well have a nose bleed.

I could only smile at the man and before I could intoduce myself he started to talk.

"I know who you are, your little bosses are my long time friends and I only simply asked for a girl that I could possibly bring to a ball. I feel they failed.", He said.

My heart sank.

"They gave me a godess in which I couldn't bring because I'm afraid she might be stolen. You don't have to interview me or anything along the lines of that, I just want to chat. Get to know how beautiful you truly are an-", I cut him off.

"Sir I'm far from what any man wants, I swear like a sailor and I'm an ego killer. I'm afraid you wont like what you find out about me.", I told him.

He sighed and placed a small peck on my lips then pulled back with a wide smirk.

"I like those types of girls. I think you're just perfect.", he told me.

That's when I realized love didn't hate me, it was just giving me a long and awaiting birthday present, love...

* * *

I was in this sappy sad mod so I decided to just write this, Hope you guys like it.


End file.
